Two Months
by Blue-Rox-My-Sox
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that she felt a sudden rush of cold air. Maybe it was the fact that Cammie was a spy, and she knew things that others didn't. But whatever the reason, Cammie got the feeling she wasn't alone anymore. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Big thanks to those who reviewed my other one-shot, **_**Inevitably**_**! It motivated me to give you this new one-shot, which has a lot more actual interaction between Cammie and Zach.**

**Please, if anyone actually believes I could pull off writing a whole **_**story **_**concerning the Gallagher world, don't be afraid to say so and pitch ideas! :)**

**Disclaimer- I am not Ally Carter. Therefore, I do not own anything pertaining to the Gallagher Girl Series.**

It was well past midnight, and moonlight filtered through the glass windows of Gallagher Academy. The halls were silent, and the absence of movement gave the place an eerie feel.

The only light in the mansion came from a small lamp in the library, where Cammie Morgan was pulling an all-nighter to finish a CoveOps essay she had foolishly left until last minute. It didn't matter that she would have prominent bags under her eyes in the morning, or that she would probably have to skip breakfast just to catch up on what little sleep she could. Cammie knew she had to finish this essay. She didn't want to see the look on Mr. Solomon's face if she came to class the next day empty handed.

Liz's words rang clear in her mind, the blonde's Southern accent laced with worry. _"Cammie, you have to finish your CoveOps essay! It was assigned last Wednesday!"_

Oh how Cammie wished she had grasped her friend's words, but the entire week, Cammie had had other things on her mind then CoveOps and essays.

For one, she was relieved that, so far, two months into the new semester, there hadn't been any more kidnapping attempts. Headmistress Morgan hadn't even picked up one tiny hint as to what the COC were up to and when they would strike next. To Cammie, it almost seemed like they were lying low, but the spy in her knew better. The COC were up to something and were taking their good time plotting and planning.

But she wasn't going to argue if they were going to freely give her a few months to herself.

But it wasn't just the Circle that had invaded her thoughts. Often, when alone or wide awake at night, Cammie would find herself thinking back on the last time she had seen Zachary Goode.

"_Run away with me."_

She had said no. Cammie Ann Morgan had denied Zach and stayed at Gallagher Academy, where she knew she was needed. Running away and hiding wouldn't solve her problems, no matter how much she had wanted to just accept and be with Zach every minute that she could get. Cammie knew that this was for the best. She also knew that Zach had expected nothing less of her. It was too clear he had known she would refuse; yet he had still asked. He had still hoped Cammie would go with him.

But she was needed here. She had to be ready to face the Circle.

Still, it had been two months. It had been two whole months since the last time she had laid eyes on him. Two months since she had felt his soft lips on her own.

Two months was a long time to go without seeing the one you love.

Yes, Cammie loved Zach. She wasn't idiotic enough to deny what was right in front of her. She was just dead set against saying her feelings aloud. Spy or not, Cammie wasn't ready to tell anyone, most definitely _not _Zach, that she was in love with him.

As her hand moved furiously across the paper, writing down the information she had collected from the books strewn around her, Cammie let out a small sigh and pushed Zach out of her mind for the time being. She couldn't focus if every time she let herself think, _he _would crop up and distract her.

Finally, around three in the morning, Cammie let the pencil drop from her hand and fall to the floor. She carefully massaged her fingers and sat back onto the plushy couch, closing her eyes for a brief moment to relish in her victory of completing the essay.

Maybe it was the fact that she felt a sudden rush of cold air, or that a shadow had fallen over her lamp lit table. Maybe it was the fact that Cammie was a spy, and she knew things that others didn't.

Maybe it was all of those things. But whatever the reason was, Cammie got the feeling that she was no longer alone.

When a hand came to rest on her shoulder, she did the one thing she had been trained to do. Her hand snapped towards the one on her shoulder and she lashed out, grabbing hold of the wrist and flipping the body forward so that it landed with a 'thud' on the ground before her. Her breathing had increased and her hands were raised defensively, eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of the person who had snuck up on her.

A moan escaped the figure on the floor, and emerald green eyes pierced her soft brown ones. "Geeze Gallagher Girl, are you trying to wake somebody up?"

Her hands suddenly fell to her sides as she froze in place, staring in shock at the guy as he stood up and brushed himself off, rubbing his shoulder slightly as he did so.

"Zach?" She whispered, not quite believing her eyes.

Zach rolled his eyes and smirked at her, his hands shoved in his pockets. "No, it's Grant. I was so jealous of Zach's devilish good looks that I got a makeover to look exactly like him."

Cammie frowned and crossed her arms before shrugging. "Fine then, _Grant._ But I don't think Bex will be happy to hear that you just attacked one of her best friends." Quickly, Cammie turned as if she were going to leave, but a hand shot out and grabbed her elbow, stopping her in the process. She gasped as Zach spun her around and snaked his arms around her waist, holding her firmly against his chest as he stared down at her with a grin.

"Honestly, you didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

Cammie struggled against his grip, but gave up as he held her closer. "I had been hoping."

Zach smirked and let his head fall so that his forehead was resting against hers. His warm breath tickled her face, and Cammie finally slipped out of his grasp and took a step away from him. "How did you get in here? I would've though security would be tighter then ever."

She should've anticipated the response.

Cockily, Zach grinned and pointed at himself. "Spy."

Cammie forced a small laugh before she looked away from him, not able to meet his gaze. Zach took a step towards her before reaching for her hand and weaving his fingers through hers. He placed his other hand under her chin and titled it so that Cammie was staring him in the eye. "Gallagher Girl," He whispered, the playful grin disappearing from his face, "What's wrong?"

Cammie blinked and bit her lip, moving his hand away and grasping it tightly. "Two months Zach. It's been two months since I last saw you." She squinted up at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He sighed and looked away, letting go of her hand so that he could run his fingers through his hair. "It's complicated, Gallagher Girl."

A frown adorned her features and she crossed her arms. "Cryptic as ever."

A chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head. "I'm here now, though."

His arms came to circle around her waist once more, and this time, Cammie didn't resist. She draped her arms around his neck and reached up as Zach softly lowered his lips onto hers. His hand was warm as it came to caress her cheek, and Cammie played with the hair at the nape of his neck, letting all of her worries drain away with that one kiss. Any remnants of school or the Circle just faded away as she stayed safe and secure in Zach's strong arms.

Finally, Cammie broke away and rested her head on his chest, hugging him as he held her close and placed a chaste kiss on head.

Suddenly, he pulled away and stared intently at her, his green gaze drowning her. "Promise me you'll stay safe, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie hesitated, and immediately Zach's hand came to grip her own. He squeezed it and asked again. "Promise me, please?"

"I'll try."

Zach swallowed but kissed her forehead. Her words did nothing to relieve his worries, but they were enough to pacify him. For now. As he turned away from her Cammie reached out and stopped him. "Wait!"

"Please don't go." She murmured, staring determinedly at the floor. "Just stay for a little while. I wont' be able to get any sleep now. Please?"

Zach closed his eyes, knowing he should refuse.

"Just this once, Cammie. Just this once."

He was surprised as she rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug, letting go before he had the chance to hug her back. "Thank you."

"But I want you to sleep." Zach said. "You have to look fresh for your classes tomorrow."

Cammie frowned and shook her head. "But-"

"Save it, Gallagher Girl." Zach sat down on the couch and motioned for Cammie to lie down. She complied, and rested her head in his lap, her eyes shutting on their own accord as he played with her hair.

"I take it you trust me now?" He whispered, staring softly down at her.

Cammie grinned and snuggled close to him, her words muffles as she replied. "I'm still deciding."

She could imagine the smirk on his face and felt him shift slightly as he placed a swift kiss on her head. "That's my Gallagher Girl."

As she listened to his soothing breaths, Cammie soon drifted off to sleep, feeling completely at peace with the world.

It was early the next morning that Cammie's eyes snapped open. Sunlight poured through the windows of the mansion, and her books and essay from last night were where she had left them.

She did notice, with a pierce of sadness, that Zach was gone.

Cammie sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She should have known he wouldn't be there when she awoke. Really, inside, she hadn't expected to see him when she got up, though she couldn't deny that she had been hoping he would be.

A folded piece of paper on the table caught her attention, and Cammie reached for it, noticing her name was written elegantly on the front in neat handwriting. Curious, Cammie unfolded it and stared with an amused smile at the words.

See you soon, Gallagher Girl. Please try and refrain from bruising my shoulder the next time we meet.

_-Z_

Sooo…What did you think? ;D

**Tell me your thoughts with just one click of a button!**

**-Blue**


End file.
